Anti-viral T cell memory is generated following an initial infection, persists longterm in vivo, and can provide protective immunity to viral challenge. The role of virus-specific memory CDS T cells in protective anti-viral responses has been well-characterized; however, considerably less is known about the function of memory CD4 T cells in anti-viral immunity. Memory CD4 T cells can play multifarious roles in coordinating secondary responses via their direct effector functions, and their ability to